


Be My Escape

by DeanLantern



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, why am i reminded of hsm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: After his parent's divorce, Hal Jordan moves into a new city with a new high school. Because his once unshakeable trust in his father is broken, he spends a lot of time away from home with his new friends. One day, he meets Barry Allen who became a social outcast after his mother's murder. The two start spending more and more time together, much to the chagrin of their respective friends. But being with each other just seems so easy when the rest of the world is falling apart around them.





	Be My Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not from the US I have no real idea how school over there works. Also I haven't been in high school myself for several years now. But this is a work of fiction so hopefully there are no horrible mistakes in here and we can all just enjoy ourselves. :)  
> Also: this is gonna be much cheesier than you might think at first. XP

So far, Hal’s first week had been acceptable. He hadn’t liked the idea of moving to a different city but after his parents had gotten a divorce, his father had packed their bags and taken Hal with him into a whole new life. Hal still missed his little brother Jimmy and hoped more than anything else that he would be alright. Jimmy had suffered the most during the nasty battles and screaming matches before the divorce and had been plagued by nightmares and a stutter out of nervousness that just didn’t want to disappear. Hal had often helped his younger brother with his speaking exercises and he wondered who was going to do that now.

He even missed his older brother Jack. No matter how much of an asshole he usually was, he was still his family. Or so Hal had thought. Jack hadn’t even really looked at him when they had left and Hal still didn’t really want to admit how much that had hurt. He had always been their father’s favorite. Everyone had known that but that his mother hadn’t even really put up a protest when Martin Jordan had stated that Hal would stay with him, hurt even more than Jack’s rejection. Hal knew that he and his mum had never had the best of relationships but after all she was his mum. Why had she given him up but kept the others? And why had his father willingly done the same with his other sons? No matter how much he loved his father at the moment he preferred not having to be at home with him. The new house made him feel as if he would have to suffocate. But in a year, Hal would be 18 and an adult and finally able to life on his own. At least that was his goal. He had always thought that he wanted to be a pilot like his father when he grew up but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. What did he really want to do with his life? Join the Air Force? Go to college?

He didn’t even have a full year to figure that one out and Hal could already feel the pressure of his decision over a big part of his life.

He lived relatively close to school so he could take his bike to ride there. He liked these quite minutes he had all for himself and usually dreamed about one thing or another until he finally arrived at the school grounds. He padlocked his bike near the flights of stairs leading to the entrance doors, gripped his backpack a little tighter on his shoulder and walked inside. So far the other students had been really nice to him and when word spread around that Hal was really good at being a Quarterback at his old school, the jocks had taken him in as one of their own. Their own current Quarterback Michael Jon Carter, Booster for his friends, had injured himself during their last game and they desperately needed an ersatz.

Hal had already joined their training two times by now and he liked the team. From what he had seen so far, they had a good chance at reaching Playoffs this year.

But the jocks didn’t just consist of the football players. Justice High had a big sports department and it’s students were highly encouraged to pick up a form of sport to do after and sometimes before school. They also had an art and a science department but these didn’t get nearly as much money as sports did.

His self-proclaimed new best friend Oliver was already waiting for Hal inside the building. The blond boy was captain of the archer team and leaned lazily against Hal’s locker.

“Hey bro.”

A short fist bump later Hal took his books out of his locker and the two boys headed towards their first lesson.

At his old school Hal had loved his English lessons, especially whenever his teacher came to talk about literature. In contrast to the stereotype of a football player of his age group, he adored poems and could quote several passages from Shakespeare’s dramas. When he and his father had moved, about 5 big boxes only full of books had moved with them.

As soon as they had walked into the class room, Oliver headed for the seats in the back where some of his friends, and now also Hal’s, were already seated and talking to each other. When Hal moved through the table rows, he accidentally hit one with his hand and knocked a few books onto the ground.

“Oh fuck! I’m so sorry.” He immediately exclaimed. He really hadn’t meant to do that.

“It’s okay.” came the friendly reply from a blond-haired boy with the bluest eyes Hal had ever seen. Mesmerized, Hal couldn’t say anything for a moment before he got a grip on himself again. Now really wasn’t the time to appreciate his fellow student’s appearance.

“I’m Hal.”, he blurted out.

Come on, Jordan! Keep your damn cool. Just act normal and smile. So he did and Barry smiled back. It was one of the prettiest smiles Hal had ever seen. Bright and kind and happy.

“Barry. I mean my name is Barry.”

The other boy seemed a bit nervous as well judging by the now loop-sided smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you, Barry.”

But before the other boy could say something back, Oliver yelled for him to get his ass into gear.

“I need to go.”

Hal pointed towards his friends with his thumb but now Barry looked much less friendly than before.

“Sure.”

With that the blond seemed to end their conversation and started picking up his books from the ground.

Hal was a bit confused were the sudden mood change had come from but he then hurried over to Oliver who already had his hand around his girlfriend Dinah’s shoulder. They seemed to talk about the upcoming game and Hal just listened for a moment before he drifted of a bit and looked around until his eyes ended up on Barry’s blond hair.

“What took you so long?”

“Hmmm?”

Hal had completely zoned out while starring at the blond boy’s head and needed a moment until his brain could remember what Oliver had just asked him.

“I was just talking to someone.”

Oliver grinned.

“A cute girl, he? Way to go, Hal!”

Hal grimaced and trailed a hand through his own brown hair in a nervous gesture. Had Oliver really not seen who he had been talking to? He looked back at Barry and now finally noticed that a pretty red-haired girl was sitting right behind the boy. Did Oliver think he had been talking to her?

“No.” He tried to explain. “I was talking to”

But before he could talk further Booster himself entered the classroom and everyone’s attention drifted to him, leaving Hal once more to look back at Barry. He couldn’t really say himself why but he was strangely fascinated by the other boy.

 

The lesson was over quicker than Hal would have liked because they had started talking about the book they were going to read this semester. Hal liked Edgar Allan Poe and was a bit surprised himself that they were going to read something as dark as his short stories for school.

He had read a bit of his work before and so far ‘The Black Cat’ was his favorite. Even thought ‘The Tell-Tale Heart’ was great as well. Hal mostly just listened and doodled instead of really taking notes. He was lucky to mostly learn through hearing so he could slack of when it came to writing what the teachers said.

After class had been dismissed, Hal and Oliver trailed back to Hal’s locker so he could get his science books and talk for a moment.

“So Iris, he? Can’t say you don’t have taste. She’s cute but you can do better, man. She’s a nerd.”

Hal was just putting his English books back into his locker and stopped for a moment when he heard his friend talk. Was that the red-haired girl’s name? Iris?

“Nah, dude. I told you I was not talking to her.”

He grabbed his physics book, put it into his backpack and closed his locker. He looked up to see Oliver raise his left eyebrow.

“Who were you talking to then?”

He seemed honestly curious as to whom Hal had been speaking to.

“Barry.” Hal easily replied. “You know the blond guy in front of Iris?”

Oliver’s eyes widened at Hal’s answer.

“No. You have not!”

Hal didn’t understand Oliver’s sudden outbreak.

“Yeah, I did. He seemed really nice.”

Until his sudden mood change that was.

“Hal, he is certain social suicide. You better never speak to him again.”

Oliver put a hand on Hal’s shoulder and squeezed a bit to hard.

“Trust me. I just want to protect you.”

Hal narrowed his eyes. He really didn’t like the way Oliver was talking just now but he also didn’t want to lose the friends he had just acquired during the last few days. So he mumbled a quiet “Sure.” and Oliver walked Hal to his Science class.


End file.
